roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Ultron Sentries
: "This is exactly what I wanted, all of you, against all of me. How can you possibly hope to stop me?" : ― Ultron to the Avengers The Ultron Sentries, also known as Sub-Ultrons, were artificially intelligent robots originally created by HYDRA and later controlled and mass-produced by Ultron as his personal army. History Strucker's Robots When Wolfgang von Strucker and his HYDRA cell got their hands on Loki's Scepter, which was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. after the Battle of New York, they began studying it, eventually realising that its powers were far greater than they originally thought. Their research of the gem inside the Scepter enabled them to start experimenting with the artificial intelligence, for which they designed several very advanced robots. A year later, Strucker's base in Sokovia was attacked and captured by the Avengers. Iron Man discovered the Scepter and several partially-constructed robots among the experiments in Strucker's secret laboratory. These robots were later modified and mass-produced to be Ultron's new army. Ultron's Army Later, when Ultron went to retrieve vibranium from Ulysses Klaue, a few Sentries assisted him when the Avengers arrived to sabotage the operation. A couple more would accompany Ultron to Seoul where the AI would attempt to create a new body by using a device known as the Cradle. All remaining Ultron Sentries were present during the Battle of Sokovia. They helped Ultron to fight the Avengers and keeping them busy while Ultron raised Novi Grad to the sky. One of the Sentries crashed onto the bridge of the Helicarrier and attempted to kill the crew inside. Nick Fury and Maria Hill managed to destroy it. As the Avengers protected the key that would drop the city to the ground, Ultron summoned his remaining Sentries to get to the key, but the Avengers destroyed them all. However, after the Avengers left the key, one of the Sentries touched the key and caused the city to drop. The last Ultron Sentry, carrying with it the last copy of Ultron's AI, was promptly intercepted by Vision and, after a brief conversation, was destroyed. Various parts of the Ultron Sentries were later sold on the black market. Aftermath Project Ultimo With many destroyed sentinels, HYDRA collected many of the parts and took them to an undisclosed location in Eastern Europe, where they used the parts to create a giant robot called Ultimo. HYDRA then used the Ultimo to attack a small village. The Avengers reacted to the attack and destroyed Ultimo. Arms Deal in Queens One of the Ultron Sentries' arm that was soon recovered by the Damage Control after the Battle of Sokovia was stolen by Vulture and was used by Phineas Mason as the base for the Ultron Blaster Gun. Capabilities The Ultron Sentries bear a close resemblance to their master, the primary differences being that they are less bulky, have less armour and are slightly shorter. They have a blue glow that emanates from underneath their faceplates that turns red when Ultron's consciousness has taken direct control over them. Unlike Ultron, they are unable to shoot concussive beams from their fingers. Instead, they are able to transform their arms into plasma cannons that possessed similar capabilities to a Chitauri Gun. Like Ultron, they also possess thrusters on their backs and feet that enabled them to fly. Category:Items Category:Weapons